Blood Secret
by Mischief Howl
Summary: Damien isn't the only one holding a secret from his family. His kind-hearted cousin seems to have a rather hungry secret. (Vampire!Mark AU. Slight Damien/Mark shipping if your squint. Rated for blood and gore of poor deer)
Author's Note: I am like seriously the worst at Titles and have fallen deep into this ship

Well, this happened. I thought of a vampiric Mark for some reason. Damien is a devil and Mark is a vampire. It would be interesting. At least to me. Funnily enough got inspiration from the Lost Tapes episode Strigoi Vampire.

* * *

He looks upon his cousin who was sound asleep in the bed next to him. Brown eyes examining him in the dark, focusing on the smaller's body taking in slow and calm breathes that proved he was asleep. Slowly he pulled the covers off of himself and sat up in the bed, standing up and slowly walking out of the room in his pajamas. It was time again and the hunger in his stomach had an ache as always. He had ignored it for a little to long and his gums were itching, threatening to betray him and have his hidden weapons show. Though he can keep his mouth closed and hide them, if he talked, the fanged teeth would show and betray what he was.

Mark Thorn had kept this a secret from his cousin and step-mother. Not wanting anyone to know. Only his father and late mother knew of his... condition and he had no intention on telling or showing anyone else.

He walks outside, uncaring of the snow that covered the earth. The snow barely causing a shiver in him. His mind was set on the hunt and nothing would stop him. He, once entering the woods allowed his true instincts to take over, smelling at the air, taking in the scents of the darkness. From the bark of the trees, to the small animals hibernating close. He had his mind set on bigger game. His fangs showing as he bared them and he ran through the snow, almost as silent as a cat stalking it's prey, feet barely crunching the snow beneath them. If he failed in the first hunt, he always can change into a dog or something that would hide his human scent more.

The elk had long known of the creature that is like a human. The one boy that preyed on their kind. And they knew no matter what, one will be taken from them. Prey accepted it but fought their predator best they can. Mark had earned enough bruises to know how to be careful. He stalked the half-asleep herd. Crouched and holding his breath.

And he lunged, breaking out of the bushes and at the elk that were now alert and fleeing. He had his target set and went for it. He got his hands around the neck, hands that were usually gentle were now more powerful than any beast's jaws, holding the oldest elk and trying to quickly end it's life. He avoided the sharp hooves as best he could and his teeth went right for the neck, face buried in the warm fur. The cry was quick and blood came out, dripping onto the snow, dying it red. His pajamas stained red with the elk's life. Finally the elk weakly gave into the beast that had it and was drinking it's life. Mark drank the blood greedily, sucking and sometimes biting deeper to draw more blood.. He was lost in his own primal instinct.. it was hard to explain. It was pleasurable, exciting, like having lemonade after a long and hot day.. where you feel filled with sudden life after feeling tired and hungry for so long..

Mark had been doing this ever since he turned five. Before then it was his father that gave him blood bags or rats from local pet stores. Both were always never as good. The blood never was enough. But it satisfied.. he was born like this. His mother that Richard fell in love with was a vampire. Strigoi is what her kind were called due to her family originating from Romania. He had been born weak but with a will to survive. His mother was happy with her child. But the happiness brought out a motherly instinct. She had hunted for two during pregnancy and stored some blood within her to bring back and feed him. Richard had to ignore his wife's needs. It was the only thing he couldn't fully accept but he allowed her to feed their son what was necessary. But her instinct became a downfall, winding up in her death when Mark barely turned two. She was killed in what looked to be a mugging and no matter how much the 'mugger' swore she tried to bite him. Richard made sure he was punished no matter what the truth was.

The two were left. Mark starving without her, growing weak. Though able to survive on human food, he grew weaker as if some sort of anemia. And Richard refused to let their child die. He bought rats and grimaced at his son biting and drinking the rodent's blood down. But it worked.

Now Mark was twelve going on thirteen and he had a cousin he cared deeply for. Like a brother he never had. He protected Damien best he humanly could. He kept the truth from him out of fear that Damien would turn on him like he was some monster. And there were times when his hunger made him unpredictable. Where the idea of biting into his cousin became a lot less awful and more tempting. Tasting his cousin's blood sounded like a betrayal, a forbidden fruit, and yet also sounded like a way for them to be closer, and the primal instinct in his brain usually played it out like Damien would have no choice but accept his fate as he drained his own cousin dry of his life... or worse, turning him..

The sudden snap of bone made him return to reality as the elk went limp. Neck broken almost to easily by Mark's strength. He could break anyone, any creature. He could out run the quickest of humans.. or most animals. And he can kill with such ease.. He drops the elk and sighs, watching the breath float into the air. Soon enough the other predators will come and devour the elk so no one could be the wiser. He was in a way a generous predator. Drinking the blood and killing the animal but leaving the meat behind so other predators could dine and he could basically smell them lurking in the dark, lured by the smell of blood and the panicked herd that had long since fled...

He was a monster. His brown eyes now showing a hint of red, blood all over his mouth, chin and staining his pajamas. His canines and white teeth also still stained. And in a way, looking like the strongest predator that stood with pride over his kill. His hunger would be quenched for a while and when he returned to the Academy, he would just be himself. No one ever suspects him to be a Strigoi nor will he ever intend to tell.

He made his way back too the house, crossing over the ice so to cause less footprints in the snow. His bare feet remaining unaffected by the icy white. He walks inside slowly and quickly. Full of blood that was beginning to pump through his body already, filling him with the Elk's life. He always took the oldest of game, assuring himself that doing it gave the younger game to live a while longer. He would never take the life of one younger unless there was no other alternative.

Slowly he undresses and folds his pajama top and pants and walks into the bathroom. Turning the show to warm as he looks in the mirror. He could see his reflection like any human, obviously run around all day in the sun. He was able to shift into animals be it to avoid detection or just so he could run in the woods. Usually he became that of a rat or even a dog. When close to animals they know what he was but the ones in the woods, at least while he is human walking with his cousin and not showing signs of a predatory stance, or in his animal form they remain calm. At zoo's though they seem to watch him... but they tend to be more afraid of his cousin which was strange but he didn't go into it..

Damien.. his scent always stood out. It was like a hint of sweet smelling smoke, chocolate, and some orange blossoms. But also the smell of something wild, like a untamed animal smell that was for now at peace. He almost wanted to call it oddly canine but he blamed it on his nose being locked on the day Damien arrived and having his dad explain that Robert had a rottweiler and that was why. But that was almost six years ago if he recalled and the faint scent remained on him, not of a dog but of a wild animal.. he loved the smell. It brought a calm sense around him. And he knew where Damien was due to it, no matter how much of a crowd they were in, if he struggled some he'd find his way to him.

He smiles at the mirror, red eyes becoming brown again and canines becoming his regular teeth. He steps into the shower, breathing in the steam and closing the shower door. The blood easily sliding off into the water and down the drain, forgotten. He soaped himself up, permanently banishing the scent on his body. His eyes closing as he shampoo'd his hair. Lost in the hot water that washed over him, warming him.

Damien would be awake and looking up at him when Mark entered the room again, keeping a small tired smile. Mark had hidden his pajamas, reminding himself to wash them well to get rid of the blood stains. He smiles tiredly back and sat down on his bed. He must have woken when he heard the shower turn on.

But there was something in those hazel-green eyes that made him think he may have been awake far longer. It was the slight curiosity and something else. Unknown to Mark, his cousin had a little power of his own..

It was the woods on midday that Damien and Mark were running around together in it, trying to tag at each other or push each other in the snow when they happened upon the half eaten elk. Mark grimaced at it instinctively. Ironic that he can drink the blood out of something without a care but when it's torn open and/or eaten does he feel ill. "That's disgusting"

"Everything's gotta eat" Damien didn't much like it either but he held his own nowadays. All things had to eat in some form or another. His eyes look over the torn up animal. And noticed the key factor.. there was barely any blood even on the insides. He tilts his head but in that moment he knew. The howls at night weren't wrong.. Damien had always heard them, far off. Wolf or other canine. It was a howl that they had something to eat, but they had not been the ones that brought it down. He could understand them, as if they speak human.. in a way. Every yip, growl, howl, even a yawn had something to tell. It happened when he realized who he was. And hid it well it seems. "It seems a vampire is among us" Damien saw Mark out of the corner of his eye make a look that only proved it.

It was sudden. Damien's words caught him off guard and his reaction was most likely noticed. "Wha? Really... couldn't you just have said a werewolf. Vampires, last time I checked just drank blood not tear poor Bambi's apart"

Damien laughs at that. But he had smelled it on Mark, it was so faint but it always came back sometimes. The blood.. blood of something. And Damien's nose could smell the match, the bit of blood of the elk's carcass matched the scent Mark's skin. He, being born of a jackal brought about things that a human shouldn't possess other than the ability to speak to dogs. The scents that usually can't be detected and he can swear he could see much better in the dark as well. "True. But vampires are scarier because they look like us.. they can be so handsome until they bury their fangs in you"

"You read to much stories.." He lowers his eyes. "Maybe they are ugly like Nosferatu"

Damien walks closer, looking his cousin over. Eyes meeting Mark's, staring into one another. Two Beasts looking as if in an understanding but also challenging each other to see which would lower their gaze. "Mark." The voice of his cousin was almost like a general commanding his soldier. "Tell me something. Where were you that night? I heard and even saw you go outside.."

Mark caught the eyes and somehow he felt challenged. He looked back into them, feeling a bit of intensity in their gazes. ".. A walk."

"Tell me Mark. Please.." His gaze became gentle. He could just as easily force his brother to tell him. But he wanted him to always be willingly truthful. To trust him always. "Tell me, brother"

Mark dropped the gaze finally even when it became a kind and concerned one. He looks at the carcass and the image of Damien in it's place flashed in his mind. Seeing him laying they, torn apart and eyes glazed over in a forever look of horror and mouth open in a silent scream. He instantly felt sick at the image. "No. No!" Mark turned around and held the tree out of a habit of ever since they were children. Holding the tree was usually a sign Mark was scared or conflicted and held something to keep himself in reality so to speak, convincing himself.

"Please.." Damien wraps his arms around his brother. Feeling the warmth of him. His head pressed against Mark's back.

"If I tell you. I beg of you, don't run.. I don't know what will happen if you do" Running was what prey did. Mark, no matter how human he makes himself think he was. He always has a need to hunt the one who ran first, to devour them. He felt the nod against his back as Damien nuzzles him. If Damien ran, Mark would do everything to not chase him. When they ran it was usually together or Mark getting a head start, it never would trigger the hunting mechanism. The idea of holding him down and biting into him like some rabbit.. he shook. "I-I'm a vampire.. ple-please don't r-run- don't ha-hate me"

Damien closed his eyes, taking the confession in. He didn't run, it never crossed his mind. Instead he held the shaking one tighter. The secret Mark had. Always had, was let out through fearful quivering lips. He didn't run, instead he stayed and even smiles. Mark was what shouldn't exist.. Damien would've laughed if this was a while back. But this was now. The Beast was what he was. The son of Satan and proud. But also still protective of his brother. "I can never hate you, Mark." He gently pulled away so to give Mark some time to breathe.

"I am what some call a Strigoi. But vampire seems better.." Mark rambled. "I wasn't turned otherwise I'd have been stuck as a child.. I was born and I believe I will stop aging when and if I wish to.." He would age as a human until he stopped. Most of the time it's willingly. Mark made the choice if ever he stopped he would in his twenties. Either way you eventually stop aging and are stuck in that age.

"Tell me everything"

"Nothing of the stories affect me. As you can see I love the sun. I think the only thing that can kill me is a strike to my heart but what wouldn't that kill?" He sighs. "I am fast, strong, and.. deadly. I hold back for you and people. I don't want to accept this is me.. But I am changing." He looks at the elk. "While they last me for a while.. my body is starting to crave something.. else.." He looks at Damien in shame.

"You crave human blood now?"

"Yes. I have been refusing but the fear of one day I will somehow wake up and find a dead person there instead of an deer. I'd probably never forgive myself.."

"Than I will offer you mine when you feel it-"

Mark was taken back and looked back at Damien who stood there with a serious expression. "Damien learn to smile when you joke"

"I'm not joking"

"... You are insane! You don't know if I will kill you. You couldn't rip me off, believe me if an elk can't stop me"

"I have my ways. And it will only be after your.. feeding. So you won't lose yourself. We're brothers. I should help you in any way I can." It would truly make them blood brothers than wouldn't it? Damien's blood within his cousin.. but than there is the thought of what if his blood isn't meant for vampire consumption. But Mark was already walking towards him when Damien finally let him go so to step back, taking his hand.

"Come on. I don't want to be here." He pulls his cousin gently with him until they were closer to the house but still out of sight. He looks his cousin in the eye again. "If I can't stop.. I want you to scream and hit me in my throat hard. You will have time to get away and make sure to lock the door and tell dad, only dad." He made sure Damien took in the instruction. Another reason he brought him towards the house. If something went wrong Damien could fight and run..

Damien tilts his head to the side, removing his coat and ignoring the chill that bit at his body. His neck openly revealed and preparing for what was to come. The teeth sinking in almost gently, the pinch making him squirm some but the sucking brought back a wave of feeling through him..

His fangs were easily bared again. He made sure to bite slow and gently. The blood that came forth touched his tongue and he drank it. It was nothing like human's blood he took from the packs. It was so different. Like he was drinking a sweet liquid fire. The blood almost felt like it threatened to burn it's way out of him with such a power that he was in awe of. But the second flavor.. it was different. It was strange, it was a canine taste.. not domestic dog. It was some sort of dog though.. Mark was drinking and Damien was limp, staring in a trance at the sky. Mark was the only one that held Damien on his feet.

His blood was drank down slowly, savored. He fell into a sort of trance, losing his own self. The blood drinking was almost an intimate thing. Something to be shared with only them. Damien's Devil Blood was powerful. It will do more than what a common animal or even a mortal man could ever hope to do. The fingers ran into his dark hair. His cousin holding him up. Damien Thorn was lost in the moment. It was their moment and theirs alone and he swore to kill anything that ruined it. He knew they were truly brothers now and later he'd noticed that unlike the elk, Mark dared not waste a drop of the son of Satan's blood.

Only when Damien began to feel light headed did Mark force himself back to his senses and lay Damien in the snow. He stood over him, feeling more powerful than ever before. The blood, so intoxicating was flowing into his veins, heating his body up with a fire that threatened to burn up his being. But his body took it all. He looks at Damien who lay there, holding his neck still in a daze. He lowered himself again and licks up the little drops of blood and over the wounds. Closing the bite like it was never there. Mark's vampiric venom would not affect Damien, unknown to him he even released any.

Venom could turn another into a vampire. But Damien's body would destroy it like it was nothing. Still the fact he let his blood get drank down he would take a while to feel better. But he honestly never felt in such a state. Mark and Damien were truly brothers now. Mark would lay beside him in the snow. Nothing breaking the moment..

For now they were content staying still exactly where they were in the snow.


End file.
